Camille Primrose
Camille(born Camille Darcy Primrose, formerly known as Bonnie, Cream, and Cherry the Sackboy) is quite famous OC who made by Butterfly1997 in 2012. He based on Jonbenét Ramsey, a six-year-old American child beauty queen who was murdered in her home in Boulder, Colorado, in 1996, bubbles from Powerpuff girls, Candice "Candy" White Audley from Candy Candy Friends Butterfly1997. Jessica, tristan, Jesse, trent morrison, skylar hawkins, eric, catrena(ex girlfriend), Holly, and other people Enemies Those who were mean to him Family Francine Primrose aka Fondue: June 15th, 1974 Age: 42 Thomas Primrose: January 25th, 1968 Age: 48 Aubrey known as holly Primrose : April 15th, 2000 Age: 16 Angelina aka Angela Primrose : May 5th, 2006 Age: 10 Maria Primrose : April 3rd, 2011 Age: 5 Louis Primrose: February 17th, 2011 Age: 5 Madeleine Fondue(Grandmother): November 4th, 1945 Age: 71 Edmond Fondue(Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 77 Florence Fondue(Aunt): September 4th, 1985 Age: 31 Robert Fondue(Uncle): March 3rd, 1965 Age: 51 Agnes Fondue aka Nilsson (uncle's wife): February 14th, 1971 Age: 45 Alfred Primrose(Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 88 Betty Primrose(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1935 Age: 81 Alice Fondue(cousin): August 15th, 2004 Age: 12 Estrella Fondue(cousin): May 23th, 2001 Age: 15 Robert Fondue jr(cousin): December 21st, 1998﻿ Age: 17﻿ Life Camille was born in London, England. He left his own hometown when he was 11 years old and also emigrated to USA, Camille came from a rich middle class family who lived in small town part of london kingdom, his father is britsh who owned a bakery while his mother is french, a housewife but camille is french descent He has british accent like his father did and one(angelina) of his siblings. Despite his feminine doll like appearance, camille is heterosexual and also can date girls over boys(he used to since 2012-2016), lot of people mistaken him for a actual little girl.Camille used to be a sackboy since he's first created on Gaiaonline, on February 23, camille is now human (although in Sophie the Otter's Fanon, he is a Jim Jinkins-style raccoon instead). On march 23th 2014, Camille was taking a trip to maryland with his dog butter by taking a plane to see fish and go to cafe at night. Before he go anywhere, Camille noticed a girl who felt sad when she doesn't have a boyfriend. He became her boyfriend because lot of other girls seem not to date any boys who look like girls. They only date majority of boys who don't look like a girl. On May 2, 2015 They have a daugther named Abigail who look like just like him and share similar traits with him. Few years ago, Camille and catrena are not dating anymore. They decide to remain as friends because camille want to find new girlfriend Camille never been in trouble nor get grounded Unlike other people, Camille don't have a problem with.troublemakers unless they started doing bad things, he doesn't ground them. Camille considering grounded videos as funny videos because they amuse him. he also likes to watch videos about surprising eggs, toys, his favorite food, jewelry making, clothes deisigning, runescape quest guide, cooking, nintendo games, games, On June 13, 2015, he's has a crush on a goanimate user named Cutie Love known as lily chambler because she thinks he's cute and only one who be nice to her but Many people didn't like her very much because they don't know her very well and disliked her for doing things that she's not supposed to on YouTube such as making videos of people, writing bad comments on the channels, annoying others with unwelcoming request and messages, but both of them already have a GoAnimate girlfriend and boyfriend. On 2 days ago, camille didn't know that cutie actually fallen in love with another user but he got surprised about it. So camille praised her for getting a boyfriend while he's having crush on her. On mid summer 2016, he came back as butterfly's one of good friends Personality Pretty, Friendly, bubbly, cheerful, playful, fun, lovely, nice, funny , mischievous, ecstatic, outgoing, cute, adorable, sweet, dainty, joyful, childish, ticklish, Excitable, Hyper, beloved, loved, energetic, intelligent, blissful, brave, curious, beautiful, perky, jolly, well behaved, snuggly, autistic, ticklish, warm, neat, good. eccentric, wealthy, cleaver, typical, adventurous, confident, poise, quirky, social butterfly, gracious, graceful Physical Appearance Camille is a cute, beautiful, childlike, short, pretty, angelic, wise. nice, lovely, doll-like, feminine 17 year old boy with a light golden blonde half straight combined with wavy hair(later changed to brown). He also has large blackish gray eyes with eyelashes, noticeable petite rectangular body , milky complexion, dainty light pink thin lips, large heart shaped head, small attached earlobes, thin small nose, thin eyebrows, light pink blushes on both of his cheeks, and cute smile. He resemble life pullip doll, a fashion doll from South Korea and baby doll. he's sometimes confused for little girl due to his appearance, He resembles some young sweet girls. His height was short, Camille has a delayed puberty he look like he was 8 years old. He's only a teenager, he was shorter than people of his own age or over 13 even older and other teenagers but quite taller than children under 13,. He also wears high heels include pumps and boots that make him look quite seem taller but still short. So, Camille don't have to use the toilet because he doesn't have a bladder unlike other people. So, he cannot pee and poop but in some roleplay, he can pee, he also don't have any male reproductive body parts except vagina like girls do. The only 6 things he will do in the bathroom was washing his hands, brushing his teeth, taking a bath, brushing this teeth, doing his hair, talking to the mirror, looking into the mirror. they described him as a "Friendly cutie" because they're so nice to him. In his previous sackboy form, Camille is a burlap sackboy who sports light blonde golden medium half straight half wavy hair, four fingers. On first created in 2012, he doesn't have a hair by mistake that trinity was forgot to put hair on him , camille haven't talk yet, during update cherry is now start talking and learned some words except bad words. Camille wear dark blue buttoned dress, blue head band, black maryjanes, white socks. Trivia *Camille has autism. *Camille has delayed puberty *Camille doesn't make any angry faces. *Camille is known for his 1500s-2000s fashion in a variety of outfits. He also has different hairstyles including ponytail, pigtails, bun, flip, double French braids, curly pigtails, curly ponytail, long hair, etc. *Bonnie is a given name of a female but it's his new real name. *Camille start to cry easily if anyone was being rude to him *Camille only likes to watch 1920s-1990s comedy/sitcom tv shows, even watch kids tv shows *In goanimate only, cherry can be used as a dad, brother, friend, boyfriend, housemate for goanimate series. *Camille has an unlimited life span. So, he lives forever until 2100, which is the beginning of the 22nd century. *Camille doesn't make any grounded videos but he still enjoy watching them. *Camille have no organs, bones, muscles. He was stuffed with cottons inside him in sackboy form. in his human form, only 1 body organ were excluded from his body was other body organ that makes poop. In raccoon form, he appears to be made of polyester since it has been said that his fur feels like a child's plush (hinting that he is a plush). In human form, he appears to be a short life sized verison of pullip doll because of his apperance since it has been said that his skin feels like a adult's doll (hinting that he is still a human). *He cannot get diseases, headache, pains, aches, cold, fart, burp, vomit, flus except fever, runny nose, wrinkles, pimples, bumps, bruises, injuries, bites(except vampire bites to his neck and wrists). He can only sneeze and cough, or get fever, only get hurt a little if he do push ups and carrying heavy things, someone hurting him very hard without getting injuries. *Camille never actually fights anybody in AwesomeAdriehl The Movie. He tricks bad guys into being defeated by other good guys. *Camille only makes funtime family series. *Camille's real classmates are Amy, matthew, kate, jack, emma, Ariel, chris, and michael. *Camille doesn't write bad comments on user's channel and videos nor makes severe messages to them and make videos out of them. *Camille will giggle if anyone makes face at him. *Camille doesn't yell, scream, and groan, throw tantrums, lose his temper like he did in runescape, but he didn't moan( only on different websites but not too much). He only squeals and cry louder. *Camille always wear leggings and stockings even pantyhose for his outfits sometimes. *He wears bloomers under his clothes but sometimes he don't. *If he sees troublemaker drinks shampoo and gets grounded video. he will say " he/she can burp bubbles" *Camille's family is rarely mentioned in some of videos. *Camille has sparkling tears when he's crying. In his anthro forms, he instead has ocular gushers. *His Sackboy form was colored bright burlap. Though it's lighter in other user's videos but sometimes darker just like Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion's and other users' version, but more brighter look like yellowish brown in channel production's and different version. *Camille claims that kade klodt hated him for no reason but he doesn't do anything to him. he was being unfairly rude to him due to him liking girl stuff and vintage things. As of 2015, Kade now likes him *Camille is sensitive to anyone who call him a bad names and say rude things about his hobbies and appearance, or disrespect his opinion on stuff what he likes. On 2016, now he don't cry over these stuff anymore *He has an educational program called Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime, which was co-produced with WilliamWill Media and airs on Orange Otter Network. He also has co-produced with Sophie the Otter an animated series called The Adventures of Julie Ginger, which is based off his Ginger Family series. *Camille has a cottage. His backyard has flowers, trees, crops, mushrooms, fairy statues, bushes, pond, magic tree, other nice things, it attracts animals such as ladybugs, butterflies, grasshopper, bees, dragonflies, fireflies, bunnies, deer, squrriels, and others. The grass is freshly green, his front yard have flowers, gnomes, windmills, and other nice things. That makes his house look like both spring and summer woods, the scent smells like spring breeze, *Bonnie is Camille's birth name. *Camille often portrayed as rapunzel, cinderalla, alice, sleeping beauty, thumblina, belle, red riding hood, snow white, other female characters. *Camille is shorter than normal sized other users (sans Sophie the Otter who is a few inches shorter than Camille's human form at 3'11), he seems to be taller than goanimate kids. *Camille revealed that his previous real name was actually bonnie. Camille recently change his name to camille because bonnie is name for girls and named after Bonnie From FNAF. *Some people think Camille and Abigail are sisters, big sister and little sister, mother and daughter, playmates, or cousins. They're actually father and daughter. Otherwise, camille shared his stuff with her. *Camille is the only male GoAnimator who isfeminine. *Camille seems weight lower than 100 pounds but he's between 80 and 90 pounds. otherwise, he does not gain a weight. He weighed 95 pounds. *If people ask him a sexual questions cherry will get shocked and start to blush, he doesn't say anything sometimes he just slowly nod and shakes his head. * Camille is only character who is British of French descent. *Emotions excluded from Camille are angry, jealous, fear, raging, disgusted, furious, hearts that appeared on his eyes, grumpy, bipolar, evil, raised eyebrows, annoyed, depressed, suicidal. He can only be sad, upset, shocked, thinking, laugh, yawn, happy, excited, tears of joy, cry, confused, embarrassed, neutral, blushing, bashful, sometimes flirty, and confused eyebrows, wink. grief. *Camille is the only male who looks like a girl and pansexual/Cisgender. *Camille is the only character who is lamb Pegasus that don't have pupils, cutie mark and wears shoes and clothes, accessories shorter than other ponies, and also look taller than foals. He also have magic, but he's only 17 on My Little Pony fandom *Camille has western British accent Accounts *Camilles youtube account: Camille *Camille's google + account: *Camille *Camilles Facebook Account: *Camille *Camille's Bitstrips Account: *http://bitstrips.com/user/FLSSMS/ *Camille's Imvu Account: CamillePrimrose2 Death In The Ultimate GoAniquest, Andy Panda takes Cherry hostage. The heroes try to stop him. But, Andy Panda used a bomb to kill himself and Cherry for the purpose of appeasing the Devil. He was later revived by Namyriitha Twilight. Tropes Around Camille The following is a list of tropes that apply to Camille: *Adorably Precocious Child *Pansexual/Cisgender Ambiguous Gender *Art Shift: In his anthro forms, each one is in a cartoon, film, anime, or game style. *Best Friend: To Jessica, Butterfly1997, tristan, jesse, and others *Breakout Character *British Accent *Bunnies for Cuteness: In rabbit form *Cheerful Child *Chick Magnet *Creator's Pet: Possibly one to Trinity Hayes. *Cute little girl voice *Cute Kitten: In cat form. *The Cutie *Damsel in Distress *Deliberately Cute Child *Everything's Better With Penguins: His penguin form. *Everything's Better With Plushies: He was originally a Sackboy prior to his human transformation. *Expy: Of Pullip dolls from South Korea. Originally an expy of Sackboy from Little Big Planet. *The Fashionista *Friend to All Living Things *Fully Dressed Cartoon Animal: In much of his anthro forms. *Gender-Blender Name: His real first name is Camille while his female counterpart is Camilla *Girlish Hairstyles *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: A male example. *Hair Decorations *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: However, it will be dyed to chocolate brown hair. *Hollywood Autism *Immortality: Until 2100. *Innocent Prodigy *Kawaiiko *Kid-Appeal Character *Kid Hero *Magical Girl: Male example. *Tomboy(girl verison), tomgirl: Tomgirlish to Cheryl's Tomboyish *Mistaken for little girl *The Nice Guy *Ocular Gushers: Whenever he cries in his anthro forms. *Older Than He Looks *Petting Zoo Person: Whenever he's in his anthro forms on any website. *Playful Otter: In otter form. *Puppy Dog Eyes *Rape is a Special Kind of Evil: In his POV. *Real Men Wear Pink *Ridiculously Cute Critter: Several of his anthro forms. *Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: The Sensitive Guy to the majority of the other male users' Manly Man *Socialite *Sweet Tooth *Teens Are Short. *Friends with Butterfly1997 and Jessica *Ladies' cutie *True Adventurer *Pastiche of jonbenét ramsey Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Tomgirls Category:Ungrounded people Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Nice Characters Category:People who are being nice to LGBT people Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who loves LGBT people Category:People from UK Category:People who moved to USA Category:Sweet characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Users Category:People who have a magical power Category:Dolls Category:Childlike characters Category:Teenagers who look like young child Category:Male characters look like girls Category:1999 births Category:April births Category:USA emigrants Category:Beauty pageant Category:OC characters Category:OCs Category:OC who based on real people Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:People who are somewhat good user Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral users Category:People with Autism Category:People who have multiple religions Category:People who live alone Category:Fanmade characters Category:Angels Category:Cute Angels Category:Sweet Angels Category:Lovely People Category:Princesses Category:Male users who look like a girl. Category:Male users who are quite girly Category:Short People Category:DC03's Goodies Category:British people Category:French People Category:Sweethearts Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Sweet Darling Category:Good boys Category:Lawful Good Category:Favored Characters Category:Nice Users Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Fan favourite Category:Cisgenders Category:Pansexuals